


100 Letters

by CaptainRomanoff



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRomanoff/pseuds/CaptainRomanoff
Summary: This is a short snippet of some of the letters Bobbi wrote before she left for missions to her ex-husband, Lance Hunter.





	100 Letters

Bobbi always wrote letters to Hunter while she went on a mission. Even if they weren’t meaningful or long, she’d still leave them for him to see. She knew that if one day she didn’t come back, he’d still want something to hold on to. It was something that he would do, read the letters over and over again, sometimes even in her voice. It was comforting to him in a way, just to know that she was still with him. It stilled his mind as if a raging storm had calmed to a soft pitter patter of rain on the sidewalk, the kind that people didn’t mind. 

 

I know that we’ll get out of this somehow. But this time, there isn’t a way out. I know that this sounds like a bullet to the chest (I probably just gave you a heart attack, and I’m sorry, but if that doesn’t, this probably will) but I’m giving up my life with S.H.I.E.L.D.. What happened in Russia was partly my fault, and you know it. I know it. As much as it hurts to say this, at least to me, I’m leaving the team. 

hell beast (or whatever you call me behind my back these days)

 

Hey. It’s me again. I know these letters might be a pain in the butt to find because I keep hiding them in places. I would love to see how you find them, which is a complete mystery to me. I’ll never stop saying this, but don’t die out there. Even if I say it, it feels better to write it too. 

Bob

 

These letters are getting to be a pain in the butt to write, but I’m writing one anyways because I don’t have much to say this time. I bet you’re somewhere telling stories about how you and I were once married, and even though you won’t admit it, I always have a feeling. 

DHB

 

If I’m not dead by now, I’m probably doing something that would worry you. Typical in a relationship where you’re both spies, right? I just want to say that even if I did die, I did it for the team. When you read this letter, just know that I’ll be okay. It probably doesn’t help that it’s somewhere with me right now, hidden in a back pocket or jacket. I made a promise that I would make sure that you wouldn’t die before me, and I’m going to keep it, whether you like it or not. 

Bobbi


End file.
